


As You Please

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Degradation, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Phil, Wall Sex, brat dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: In which Dan ruins the mood during sex. Except he doesn't.





	As You Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [localopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/gifts).



> honestly i dont know what this is. blame Oliver for this one, he told me to do it. I wrote this mostly at 4am and then couldn't sleep because i just HAD to finish this. apparently i cant write serious smut so youre welcome

They were kissing, which is nothing new by now. After being together for eight years, they both grew used to each other’s kissing styles, knew how to bite each other’s lip in just the right way, just a slight flick of the tongue that made their knees weak. 

Phil was growing harder by the second, a consequence of the way Dan was threading his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as though he was trying to breathe him in. Phil grabbed Dan’s belt loops, pushing his thigh between Dan’s legs to brush his knee against Dan’s growing bulge. He could feel Dan’s thighs quivering against him, and it was possibly the hottest thing Phil’s ever had to encounter.

Suddenly, Dan broke away, leaning his head against Phil’s shoulder and panting. His breath was hot against Phil’s skin, making the hairs on the back of Phil’s neck raise with each exhale. “Phil,” Dan sighed out, causing Phil to let out an animalistic moan and pull him closer by the belt loops.

Phil kissed the side of Dan’s head and hummed, wondering why Dan could have possibly stopped.

Dan was chewing his lip, an uncertain look crossing his face. Phil backed off immediately, knowing that if there was anything uncertain about Dan’s actions, then Phil didn’t have full consent and he would respect that, no matter how horny he was. Dan opened and closed his mouth, frowned, and then buried his head back into Phil’s shoulder, nipping at his skin. It made it very hard for Phil to get his mind clear, but he held himself back in order to stop the uncertainty from crossing over Dan’s face. Then, Dan spoke, smirking against Phil’s neck. “I like you how I like my emotions.”

The words were puzzling to Phil’s clouded mind. Where did this come from? What did that even _mean_? Why would Dan possibly stop them just to say that he liked Phil like he liked his emotions? Phil was completely and utterly confused and he didn’t know what to do about it. “Erm?” Phil questioned, letting out a small chuckle. Maybe he was just too stupid to figure it out right now. “Explain?”

At that, Dan picked up his head, looked Phil right in the eye, and his smirk grew. There was something heated about that gaze, the uncertainty gone, and then he was leaning in until his lips were touching Phil’s ear. Phil could feel the vibrations from his voice as he spoke, deep and husky and full of lust. “Buried deep inside me.”

Phil choked on his spit, not knowing whether the situation was humourous, horrifying, or just turned him on more. His eyes widened as he let out a chuckle and Dan sucked a mark into his neck, making Phil melt under his touch. “God Dan,” Phil groaned. “Way to ruin the mood.”

“Ruin the mood?” Dan asked, his voice amused. He surged forward and caught Phil’s lips in his own, licking into his mouth just the way Phil liked it. “I think I _enhanced_ it.” With that, he put his hands in Phil’s back pockets and yanked him forward so their crotches were pressed tightly together and Phil could feel the heat of Dan’s body against him. 

A moan was knocked out of Phil, and yeah, maybe the mood definitely wasn’t ruined as Dan grabbed the back of Phil’s shirt to lift it over his head. His fingertips ran over the skin of Phil’s back as he discarded his shirt, and Phil arched into the touch. He loved whenever Dan touched him, felt it burning him up. He could never truly get enough of it, wanted to get drunk on the feeling of Dan surrounding him. 

Dan’s shirt disappeared in an instant and then their bare chests were pressed together and Phil just wanted _more_. He wanted his hands all over Dan’s body, feeling his body underneath his own, the warmth of every caress. Dan’s body was silk in Phil’s hands, pliant and soft. His lips were receptive and he arched into Phil’s every touch, like he was just as enraptured in the spell as Phil was. The noises coming from his mouth were sinful, and Phil made sure to swallow them down with his own lips just because he could. 

When Phil pulled away, leaving Dan panting against the wall, he looked at his boyfriend with pupils blown wide and wanting. Dan’s hair was an absolute mess, his lips swollen and red with spit. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was turning a light blush. The bulge in his trousers made Phil’s own dick twitch with interest. He wanted to frame this picture and put it on the wall for later masturbation purposes. 

Except he didn’t, because Dan was right in front of him and he should probably _do something_ about it. 

So, with his heart thrumming with excitement in his chest, he spoke in a quiet, ordering tone. “Face the wall and put your hands above your head.”

Dan listened, he always did. He was always such a good boy for Phil, wanting to please him in ever way he possibly could. He rested his forehead against the wall, reaching his arms above his head, back stretching out. The action made his ass stick out, and Phil took full advantage of the situation by giving his ass a hearty slap, growling low in his throat. 

“You’re so damn attractive,” Phil murmured, slapping Dan on the bum once more before soothing the wound with a caressing hand. 

Dan mewled as Phil reached around him, unbuttoning his jeans. He didn’t want to wait, so he yanked down Dan’s trousers and boxers at the same time, letting Dan’s interested cock stand to full attention. From where he was standing behind Dan, Phil couldn’t see, but he could imagine the way Dan was fully hard, tip leaking and flushed a beautiful shade of red that made Phil want to gobble him up whole. He almost turned him around and did just that, but he stopped himself before he could, grabbing the handy bottle of lube from the nightstand and dropping to his knees. 

He neglected the lube for a moment, using his hands to spread Dan’s ass cheeks apart. Dan’s breath stuttered in anticipation as Phil ran just the tip of his finger over his beautifully puckered rim, admiring just how gorgeous Dan was from this angle. 

“Phil please,” Dan whined when Phil didn’t move to pleasure him right away. Phil rewarded him with another sharp slap to the rear, meant to be punishment, but one that Dan seemed to rather enjoy if telling by his answering moan. 

“Be patient,” Phil told him, and Dan just whimpered, pressing his hips backwards towards Phil’s face. He never was a patient one, after all, and Phil didn’t help the issue because he always gave him what he wanted in the end. Phil was a sucker for Dan, and Dan knew and used it to his advantage. 

Like now, when Phil was pressing forward, licking a stripe from Dan’s perennial and all the way up his hole. Dan’s answering mewl made everything worth it, and Phil did it again just to hear it once more. 

Phil loved the way Dan tasted. He loved the way that he knew Dan’s body as well as his own. He loved how when he pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Dan just slightly, Dan would push his ass back and try to get _more_ in any way that he possibly could. Phil would always give it to him, palming himself through his jeans because he needed to release some of the pressure building up from such a wonderful sight before him. 

Phil teased Dan’s hole, lapping and sucking around his rim until Dan loosened up a bit. Then he was slicking his fingers up with lube and adding a finger to the mix, sliding it in alongside his tongue. 

“You’re doing so well, Dan,” Phil purred against Dan’s ass, slowly inserting his finger, feeling Dan tighten around him. He crooked his finger, trying to get Dan to relax for him and pressed a kiss to his hole. “You feel so good, so tight for me.”

Dan moaned and bucked his hips forward, trying to gain friction on his neglected cock. Phil grabbed his hips with his free hand and held him in place, tsking. “Let me take care of you,” Phil told him, and Dan admitted defeat, allowing Phil to insert a second finger into him. 

By the time Phil was done stretching him, Dan was a panting mess, holding himself up with the entire top half of his body against the wall. His ass was sticking out, asking for Phil to bury himself deep inside, and there was a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin. He looked so beautiful like that, stretched around three of Phil’s fingers, body swallowing him up eagerly, his body all soft and wanton. _Wanting._

Phil withdrew his fingers and stood up. His knees were sore from sitting on them for so long, but he ignored it and focused on pushing his jeans to his ankles instead. His cock sprung from his pants, heavy, dripping with precum, and ready for combat. 

“Are you ready for me?” Phil asked Dan softly, grabbing the lube and spreading it over himself. He sighed at the relief, stroking himself for a moment as Dan tried to catch his breath. 

“I told you I wanted you buried deep inside of me like ten hours ago,” Dan replied cockily, turning his head to give Phil _the look._ The look meaning his eyebrows raised in expectation, a sassy smirk to his lips, just _waiting_ for Phil to punish him for being a bad boy. 

Phil gave him what he wanted, because he always did. He slapped his ass and left his hand there, gripping the skin tight in his hand. With his other hand, he guided his cock to Dan’s hole. “You’re being bad,” Phil growled. He pressed in slowly but with purpose, and he didn’t miss Dan’s sharp inhale or the way his head fell forward onto the wall. “You were being so good earlier. Now you’re just being a brat.”

Dan pouted his lips and pressed his hips back like he always did, pressing Phil further into him. Phil couldn’t resist the feeling of being sucked in like that, feeling like he was so deep inside Dan that his actual _soul_ was being sucked out of him. Phil gripped Dan’s hips to both ground himself and to stop Dan from injuring himself. 

“Jesus christ, Phil, stop being an old man and just fuck me already. You’re not gonna break a hip,” Dan complained. 

So Phil did. 

Slowly, he pulled out of Dan and then snapped his hips forward until he was buried inside of Dan to the hilt. The noise that Dan made resonated off the walls of the flat, and Phil wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbours heard it because Dan was so fucking _loud._

Phil reached up and grabbed Dan’s hair with one hand, pulling his head back so his arms were braced against the wall and his back was arched. Phil mouthed along his shoulder blades, biting and nipping all the while pounding into Dan and letting his animalistic tendencies take over. 

Dan just felt so _good_. He was so, so tight, just as he was when they started having sex eight years ago. Phil couldn’t help but moan as he could feel every inch of himself slide inside of Dan, could feel Dan’s walls gripping at him and pulling him in. 

He reached around Dan’s body and finally gave his cock some attention, slicking his fingers through the precum and using it to guide his hand over his length. Dan whined, high pitched and needy, and Phil could feel his balls draw closer to his body with the need to come. 

He let go of Dan’s hair and instead snaked his arm around Dan’s chest, pulling him tight to him so Dan’s back was against his own chest. This gave him a much deeper angle, so he could get every inch of himself inside of Dan while still being able to get Dan off as well. He was hitting Dan’s prostate with every thrust and Dan’s thighs were shaking with the need to come, and Phil was right there with him. 

“God, you’re so good,” Phil moaned into Dan’s ear, and that was all it took for Dan’s orgasm to hit him as his cock pulsed and wet Phil’s hand with cum. 

He tightened around Phil’s dick, becoming limp like a ragdoll, and allowed Phil to use him for another moment until Phil was coming too, reaching his high inside of him. Phil always liked this part the best, coming inside of Dan and feeling himself fill Dan’s body with his cum. He liked to press his hand down on Dan’s stomach, liked to feel himself fuck into Dan as his movements became slick and unsteady. The pressure from his hand pressing to Dan’s stomach made for the best, most intense orgasm ever known to man, and Phil had to bite down hard to Dan’s shoulder to stop himself from yelling out his pleasure. 

He cradled Dan in his arms and they sank to the floor together, a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Phil’s thighs were shaking with the force of holding both of them up for so long, and Dan was in no better shape. 

Phil held Dan to him, going limp inside of him but not pulling away quite yet. They both liked the feeling of closeness after sex, and Phil loved to run his fingers over Dan’s skin and through his hair, letting him know just how much he meant to Phil, how much Phil absolutely adored him. 

“You okay?” Phil whispered after a moment, shuffling a little bit so that he could part from Dan. He turned Dan around in his lap so he could see those sleepy brown eyes. 

Dan nodded and nuzzled his nose to Phil’s, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Never better,” he murmured. 

Phil smiled and ran his fingers down Dan’s spine. “We should go take a bath or something. Then I can put some aloe on your bum where I spanked you.”

Dan agreed quietly and allowed Phil to pick him up. Together, they began to shuffle toward the bathroom, cuddled together. Just as they reached the bathroom, Phil stopped them, saying, “oh, and Dan?”

Dan hummed, cocking his head, eyes bright and a smile on his lips like he knew what Phil was going to say already. 

“If you ever use a pick up line as bad as that again, I’m withholding sex for a week.”


End file.
